


Dessert

by XWingKC



Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: 2020 Sam and Jack Ship Day!! Prompt: Dessert
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: 2020 S/J Ship Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dessert

Today Cassie was his ‘babysitter’. He could move around his house with the crutches, but it made it easier if someone could help him with food and drinks. His foot would be in this cast for at least 5 weeks before it could be evaluated for a walking boot.

Cassie was bringing him pieces of cake. As much cake as he wanted. It was Sam’s leftover birthday cake, and he wasn’t about to let good cake go to waste. The phone rang and Cassie answered it. It was Janet. All of them were on their way over. He asked for one more piece of cake before everyone got there because he knew that Janet and Sam would cut him off. But all the cake was gone.

He asked Cassie to quickly throw out the box from the cake out back. Maybe he could lie and say the cake fell and was ruined, or he had a clumsy moment and spilled beer or coffee on it and ruined it and had to throw it out. Cassie laughed at him, but took the box out back. Cassie knew better. Jack was busted!

Everyone arrived about thirty minutes later and came inside. One by one, they all stared at him when they went to sit in his living room. Janet and Sam came in from putting food in the kitchen. They both looked at each other and tried not to laugh. 

“Now that you are all here, did anyone bring dessert? I could really use a piece of cake,” Jack said.

Everyone tried not to laugh.

“What? I’m the one with a broken foot. I’ve been good all day, right Cass? I think I deserve dessert,” he said with a cute smile on his face.

Sam leaned closer to him for a better inspection. As she leaned in, he caught a glimpse down her shirt. He wondered if she did that on purpose. He had a strong desire to grab her and kiss her, and didn’t care who was in the room. But he did not.

“Colonel, I think you have had quite your fill of cake today,” Sam said, a bit softer, and looked into his eyes a bit longer and stronger than normal.

“Cassie, you ratted me out!” Jack yelled back to the kitchen area with feigned anger, and a smile.

“Oh no, sir, we haven’t even spoken with Cass. I think your face says it all,” Sam said a little flirtatious. Sam looked around the room to make sure they were alone.

Sam scooted close to Jack. His stomach dropped as she lifted her hands to wipe off his face. She stared in his eyes as her thumb lightly traced the side of his face to the corner of his lips. A bit of blue frosting and a few crumbs were now on her thumb. She licked the blue frosting off of her thumb just a few inches in front of his face. Jesus Christ this woman was going to kill him one day with her seductive manners.

His body hummed with nervous arousal. He could feel her breath hit his lips. Then she stood up and went to sit in the chair opposite the couch.

“Don’t worry, sir. I brought cupcakes over,” Sam said, knowing she couldn’t let him survive the night without his dessert. She couldn’t wait for everyone to leave. She wanted to lick the frosting off of his body later on.


End file.
